1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to mounting and support brackets and more particularly to a mounting and support bracket for a piece of electronic equipment that will permit that piece of electronic equipment to be moved to a readily observable and operating position and also movable to a conveniently accessible stowage position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been constructed numerous different types of mounting and support brackets for mounting pieces of equipment. However, in some mounting locations, there may be a minimal amount of space available for the mounting bracket. A typical situation would be within the cockpit of an airplane. Pilots have need for electronic equipment that is used in the flying of an aircraft. One such piece of electronic equipment is known as an electronic flight bag. This electronic flight bag is basically in the form of a computer which has a monitor. Typical such flight bags comprise a rectangular shape approximately ten to twelve inches in length and six to eight inches in height with the thickness of about one inch. These flight bags are commonly mounted within a leather or plastic case. These flight bags are used by the pilot in ascertaining certain flight information. These flight bags are commonly carried by the pilot and copilot when flying of an aircraft.
Typically, these flight bags are just placed on the floor of the cockpit and are picked up when it is required that such is to be used. This requires that the pilot or copilot to look around when flying of the aircraft to find the flight bag in order to pick it up and then to open the harness of the flight bag, turn on the flight bag and then use it. After it is used, the pilot or copilot has to then return it to its stowage position.
It would be far more convenient if there were some way that the flight bag could be mounted in the cramped area of the cockpit so that the flight bag could be quickly and easily maneuvered to a readily visible and readily operable position relative to the pilot and copilot while still permitting the pilot and copilot to keep his or her eyes on the task of flying the airplane. Also, when the flight bag is no longer needed, it would be desirable to quickly and easily maneuver the flight bag to a stowage position but yet where the stowage position is readily accessible when it is desired to reuse the flight bag.
A first basic embodiment of a mounting and support bracket for a piece of electronic equipment which utilizes a base adapted to be fixed to an exterior structure. The base has a socket and within that socket is to be mounted a bifurcated ball unit which has a ball from which extends a pair of legs which are separated by a gap. A fulcrum is mounted to the ball unit and located within the gap. Each leg has a through hole that are in alignment. The fulcrum is spaced from the through holes and also spaced from the ball. A female threaded collar is mounted on mounting plate with the mounting plate being designed to support the piece of electronic equipment. An actuator rod assembly which has an actuator which is threadably connected to the female threaded collar. The actuator passes through the through holes in a loose fitting arrangement. Turning of the actuator in one direction results in moving of the pair of legs closer together and pressing of the collar which will fix the mounting plate relative to the bifurcated ball unit and also fix the ball relative to the base. Opposite rotation of the actuator will permit three hundred and sixty degree movement of the mounting plate relative to the base and also permit pivoting of the mounting about a lineal axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the ball being constructed of two parts.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the through holes being defined as being circular.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the including of a guide collar on the mounting plate with this guide collar being spaced from the female threaded collar and the actuator passing through this guide collar.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the mounting of a handle on a free outer end of the actuator.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the ball having attached to its exterior surface a rubber coating.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the including of a low frictional coating on the actuator eliminating the need for separate bearings and permitting unrestricted easy movement of the bracket to different positions.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the actuator rod assembly being adjustable relative to the mounting plate in order to vary the spacing of an outer free end of the actuator rod assembly relative to the mounting plate.
A second basic embodiment of the present invention comprises a mounting and support bracket which includes a mounting plate with there being a female threaded collar mounted on the mounting plate. An actuator rod is threadably connected to the collar with the actuating rod having formed thereon a shoulder. There is a ball mounted on the base with the ball being constructed of two separate parts. A pair of leg members are attached to the ball and extend therefrom with the leg members being spaced apart forming a gap. The leg members have a pair of aligned holes with there being a single hole formed within each leg member. The actuator rod passes through these holes with there being a loosely mounted arrangement between the actuator rod and the holes. The leg members are located between the shoulder and the collar. A fulcrum is mounted on the leg members. Rotating of the actuator rod in one direction causes pressing of the leg members between the shoulder and the collar causing pivoting to occur about the fulcrum and decreasing the width of the gap in the area of the holes and also causing the leg members to be tightly pressed against the collar fixing in position the mounting plate relative to the leg members, and also simultaneously widening of the spacing between the parts of the ball which tightly fixes the ball to the base.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the holes that are formed within the leg members which are cylindrical.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the including of a guide collar being also mounted on the mounting plate with the actuator rod being conductible through this guide collar.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the mounting of a handle on the free outer end of the actuator rod.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the forming of a rubber coating on the exterior surface of the ball and also forming of a low frictional coating on the actuator rod.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the actuator rod being adjustable relative to the mounting plate.